An Awesome Girlfriend for an Awesome Me!
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Gilbert is attending school at Hetalia Academy with his friends Antonio and Francis, but when he falls for his best friend and president of the Fangirl's Army, Liz, can he crack through her armour and make her his awesome girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello! This is my second story! I did a PruHun AU for my irl friend!**

**Summary: Gilbert is attending school at Hetalia Academy with his friends Antonio, Francis, and Liz, but when he falls for his best friend and president of the Fangirl's Army, can he crack through her armour, and she could be his awesome girlfriend?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia... Let's just say, it's better that Hetalia isn't mine, 'kay?**

**Warnings: Prussia, Francis, Mild Cursing, Frying Pans**

**Pairings: PruHun, FruK, Spamano, etc...**

It was just another day at Hetalia Academy. The Yaoi Fangirl Club, dubbed the Fangirls' Army because of their fierce tactics, was finishing up their meeting. Elizaveta, the club's leader, sighed at the counter-productive nature of the meeting. She had hoped to add some new cameras around the school (i.e. in the bathrooms, janitorial closets, and any other potential hook-up sites), but there were those pesky privacy laws…

"Liz!" a certain Prussian came bounding up to where Liz was standing on the podium, holding a (awesome) brown paper bag with the name 'Liz' scrawled on it sloppily, "I brought your lunch! Made by the awesome ME of course!"

Liz took the bag in gratitude. Even though he was the self-proclaimed 'most awesome person in the world', her best friend, Gilbert, was really a sap. Since her mother had died a while ago, and her father was a workaholic who didn't even pay attention to the fact that he had a daughter, Gilbert (awesomely) decided to make her lunch every day. He was really sweet that way…

"SLAM!" Suddenly, Gilbert was on the floor, and Liz was standing over him with what looked like a small frying pan, with the word "Gilpan" scratched in the middle.

"What the hell was that for?" Gilbert struggled to stand up while clutching his temple.

"Sorry, Gil, but you're interrupting a meeting and Gilpan doesn't like it. Thanks for the food!" And with that, the brunette Hungarian kicked him out. Literally.

"And I named ol' Gilly too!" Gil fumed to himself "All I do for that girl! I don't know why I even stay…" But he did. He stayed because she was his best friend. And for her long, smooth, brownish hair, and that cute little freckle- "STOP IT!" he yelled to his brain. Unfortunately, whether or not his brain heard him, the whole school certainly did. He faintly blushed (Psh… Blush… No, more like turning the color of AWESOME! Yeah… Let's go with that…) and went down to lunch. He knew that Liz would be down after the meeting. They always sat together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Gil. What are you doing inside on this beautiful day?" Francis, one of Gil's best friends, said with a taunting grin as he sat down. He had a really strong French accent, because he grew up in Paris, but he spoke perfect English.

"Waiting for Lizzie, ass-wipe. We always sit together." Gil knew that the Frenchman was making fun of him and his lack of skill when it came to getting Liz to like him.

"Hola, amigos!" Antonio, the foreign exchange student from Spain, as well as Gilbert's other best friend, said as he approached them, "Why are we not sitting outside, today?"

"Our friend, Gilbert, is waiting for l'amour, and I am afraid it is late." Francis replied dramatically, mocking Gilbert, "Very late."

"Shut up…" he mumbled at the two of them. He would take all the time he wanted! There was no rush! Besides, for someone as awesome as Liz, he needed time to make it perfect. He wanted to ask her out in the most awesomest way known to MAN!

"Gil? GIL! Listen up, mon ami. While you were drifting into lala land, l'amour has arrived and IS APPROACHING!" Francis whisper-shouted at Gilbert urgently.

"Huh? OH! Hi Liz! I saved you an awesome seat!" He awkwardly patted the seat next to him. "You get to sit next to the awesome ME!"

"Really? I'm so touched that I get to sit in MY seat" Liz replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your AWESOME seat" The albino retaliated. At the beginning of the year, he had saved her the best seat, next to the air conditioning, and she had since claimed the chair.

"I was actually wondering if we could go outside… It's such a nice day out." The brunette said, eyeing the couple making out behind the tree more than the scenery.

"Sure! It looks like there's an awesome table over-"

"There!" Liz cut of the Prussian, turning towards the couple and away from the table that Gil had been pointing to.

"There!" The albino echoed, turning towards the table his crush had selected as if it had been his original destination. They all moved to the indicated table haphazardly, Francis stepping on Antonio's heels and Gil loosing balance and almost dropping his tray. Liz had gotten to the table first and had already gotten out her camera. She was snapping photos of the oblivious couple when the rest of the troop arrived. Gil, who was used to the strange behavior, just sat down next to her and started eating. He knew that he had to be quiet when Liz was stalking because if he said a word, the couple would leave and then she would leave...

"GIL!" The Prussian finally realized that the couple had already left, and that Liz calling him back to earth.

"What?"

"I was asking you if you thought that the Spanish homework was hard last night-"

"THERE WAS SPANISH HOMEWORK!" The flustered albino flew up from his chair and to the library. He needed to pass Spanish to be in Liz's Spanish class next year, and so far, that wasn't looking so good. Senor Ramírez was a really hard grader.

"And so goes, once again, l'amour."Francis murmured woefully.

"What?" The oblivious Hungarian asked. She was so acute on other people's relationships, but her own... not so hot.

"Nothing, mon ami. I think that is Angleterre over there..." And so the frog went to go see his lover, and the Spaniard went to see his, and slowly, Liz became the sole resident of the table.

"Men."She said with a snort before going to stalk some. It looked like Lovi was yelling about- hehehe. Liz smiled gleefully, making eye contact with her partner in crime, Kiku. They were going to have a very productive lunch period.

**SO it was short, but hopefully I can update soon... but I have a bit of writing block, so suggestions, and any comments at all, are VERY appreciated! ^_^**

**HAVE A VERY PASTA DAY!**


	2. AWESOME author's note!

Hello! This is an Author's Note:

Sooooo guys.

I have a puzzle.

You see, out of my (three) fanfics,

this is the one that gets the most visitors,

BUT

It is also the one with the _least_ reviews!

Sooooooooooo

A comprimise:

If I get one review, this will continue being one chapter.

If I get two reviews, I will write another chap. to make it a two chapter.

If I get three... well, you see the pattern.

SOOOOOO...

the message here is PLEASE REVIEW TO A LONELY FANGIRL'S FIC!

I spent a lot of time on this!

Soooo thanks to the one person who DID review: Kimea78

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Because this is an author's note, I feel bad, so here is some lame-ass entertainment:

**TICK TOCK**

Every hour

Every minute

Every second

Again and again

The thing that once brought me joy

Only brought pain

GRRRRRRRR!

Reading, ignoring,

But everytime I look over

I feel the pull

Every hour

Every minute

Every second

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

Silently anguished,

Filling the silence with anger,

I do the worst thing possible

I push them away

Now I don't even bother to check

Every second,

Every minute,

Every hour

No one will be emailing me anytime soon.

SOOOOOO

Yeah. Random poem...?

I'm just that weird. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**SOOOO...**

**I got my promised reviews, so I guess I have to think up a plot line now... or just wing it. Either one.**

**Until then, here's you promised chapter. (I had to call Naffy (aka Nameless Awesome Friend... don't ask me, she chose it) for ideas. She's the irl friend that this is for 3 )**

**Just realized, my stories always start with the same generic plotline, until Naffy gets her hands on them and changes them around to be awesome (except for Show and Tell... but there's still time.), so THANK YOU NAFFY! :3**

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Gil got half the spanish homework done at lunch, and simply explained to Sr. Remirez that the rest of his homework was robbed by a man that had mugged him on the way to school. As Gil had ridden his new car to school, and everyone knew it because he had been bragging about it for days, the teacher just scoffed, tempted not to give him ANY credit.

When the Prussian got home, he tried to be productive (he really did have to beat the next level on Halo...), but he couldn't stop thinking about what Francis said. Should he make a move? Was he being unawesomly weak by not trying to get Liz to fall in love with him? Even if he tried, is it bad that he would have no idea what to do? What did Liz even like other than two guys making out (bad picture! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!)?

Wait! Two guys making out! He would just... O.O Thinking of all the guys he knew, there was NO ONE he wanted to kiss. Just... ew. So that leaves that out. Next best thing...

"YOU want to join the FANGIRL'S ARMY?" Liz asked, bewildered. She took a long look at the idiot leaning over the podium in front of her.

"Yup! You should be honored that I decided to grace this club with my awesome presence!" He smirked haughtily at her, confident that she'd say yes. "Soooo...?"

"No." She rolled her eyes at his surprised face, leaving the podium, where she had been gathering her notes for the next meeting before Gil had interupted, in favor of grabbing a box full of FruK videos (there were a LOT...) that had been dumped unceremoniously at the front of the room. She turned away from him and walked over to an almost-full shelf labeled 'FruK'.

"No?" The Prussian asked, bewildered. "But WHY?" Without turning back around, Liz explained.

"I don't want you to mess anything up." She stated simply. "To be a fangirl, you need to be dedicated, patient, and silent for long periods of time. No offence, but none of those are your strong suits."

"What? That's insane!" Gil said, stepping toward her indignantly. "It's not like it's that hard! It's just snapping a few pics of some guys going at it!" At that comment, Liz turned slowly back to her friend slowly, done with arrangng the box snuggly on the shelf.

"You think it's that easy?" She replied, flames in her eyes. "If it's so easy, why don't you take this camera..." She handed him a state of the art video camera with a newly-cleaned lens. "...and come to my house at nine tonight."

"Fine." Gil said, accepting the camera. "I'll be there." He walked away with a smirk on his face. They had a date. He could have squealed, but he didn't because there were people around. And he wasn't some pansy FANGIRL! Then it hit him. He would have to become one to impress her tonight. His date would be spent in some tree, outside someone's window, holding a camera up and taping some guys having sex. And Liz would enjoy it. And he would soooo not.

He shuddered at a thought that occured to him. What if it was Francis and Arthur? Antonio and Lovino? What if it was his BROTHER? He didn't think he would be able to stomach it! But Liz wouldn't do that to him... right?

XXXXXXX

"Shishitshitshitshit..." Gil thought as he rang the doorbell. He was standing in front of Liz's house, his borrowed camera in his satchel (It's not a purse, dammit!).

"Hey Gil. You ready?" Liz slipped outside, not bothering to invite him in.

"Of course! The Awesome Me-!" The Prussian started.

"Yes, yes. Let's go." The impatient fangirl cut him off, passing him and walking briskly to the car.

"So who're we taping tonight?" Gil asked, following her to the car and getting in.

"Vash and Roderich." Liz, already in the driver's seat, responded as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

"Isn't it a bit weird to watch and TAPE your ex having sex with a dude?" Gil asked bluntly as she started the car and backed out the driveway.

"Not really. He's just one of many." The Hungarian said, brushing it off. "Besides, it's not like it's a fresh break up. There are some girls that request not taping their exes after they split, and even for those who don't, we try to be respectful and aware of everyone's feelings."

Momentarily struck dumb by how much she glowed when talking about her club and her passion, it took Gil a while to respond, plunging them into silence. Liz found it very welcome, catching herself babling about her club again. Roderich had always told her how annoying that was.

"Do you miss him." The Prussian asked, strangely serious.

"Not really. I always felt self-concious around him." Liz glanced at her friend for a moment, seeing that his small frown had been replaced by a small smile. She was relieved at the deep moment between them. She liked it when Gil got serious. 'He might be obnoxious most of the time, but that just makes the serious times all the more precious' she thought, relaxing a bit.

The other friend's thoughts were not quite so peaceful. 'Gil 1, Stuck Up Aritocrat 0!' The albinto thought triumphantly, ignoring the fact that she had dated the 'Stuck Up Aristocrat' for a while, giving him more points.

They parked a few houses down from their target and exited the car stealthily with their cameras.

"Ready?" Liz asked, turning to her partner.

Instead of commenting about how 'the awesome him was always ready', he just smirked and said "Let's go, you crazy fangirl."

**SOOOOO...? What did you think? Maybe a little dialogue heavy?**

**Thank you SO MUCH Naffy, for your plotline idea! Sorry, but I kinda took the general idea and went to town.**

**Reviews are very appreciated! Suggestions even more so! Shameless complimenting even more than that! :3**

**Don't judge me! Reviews are... dare I say it... BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! -le gasp!-**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**You guys are so nice :3 Thank you for my reviews! **

**I now feel an obligation to update this regularly. Unfortunately, they don't let you bring your laptop to nerd camp, so Imma be gone for a few weeks soon... :(**

**I'll try to update as much as I can before then, but if there is a sudden silence, I didn't abandon you all, I just went to camp and will be right back.**

**So enough babbling! (TO THE STORY! And no worries, it's NOT a lemon. I'll just reference that they're taping it, and focus more on the lovebirds in the tree ;D)**

As they snuck up on the house, Gilbert wondered how Liz knew that Roderich was having sex RIGHT THEN. Did he have a schedual or something? Knowing the stupid aristocrat, he probably did. The Prussian snickered at the thought of a decorated "Sex Schedual" hanging in the hallway. Liz probably got Lilly to copy it down or something. Liz gave him a this-is-why-I-didn't-want-to-bring-you face when she heard the snicker, and he tried to look guilty. That's when Gilbert saw the house.

Instead of the fancy mansion or something equally stuffy that Gilbert had anticipated, it was a smaller home, with a few dying flowers in the front and a dirty metal door that looked like it could use a vacation. The windows had more grime on them than Gilbert had thought Roderich could stand, and the roof was sagging a bit.

Liz went over to the right of the house, where a bunch of unruly bushes half-hid a window. The Hungarian pushed away a couple branches to reveal a room that looked like a library. Only when he looked more closely did Gilbert see the bed and the desk, as they too were covered with books. The closet was small, but the shirts were all hung neatly with the pants beside them. The desk was half-covered wtih books, but there was a small space where an older laptop sat.

"This is Roddy's house?" Gilbert asked Liz quietly. She shushed him, but whispered back.

"You shouldn't judge people by how they act." Liz replied softly. "The admirable thing about Roderich is that he lives his shitty life with such finesse that no one knows it's shitty. It takes a real man to do that."

"So a man has to have a shitty life to be admirable?" Gil asked, not understanding.

"No. A man is admirable when he takes what life gives him and makes something beautiful." She replied. Then, the conversation ended as the two lovebirds they were waiting for entered the room.

What came next left Gilbert scarred and ready to puke. After they taped the whole event, they headed back to the car, a trip during which Gilbert actually did throw up.

"Still think being a fangirl is easy?" Liz asked, smirking.

"Yes and no." The Prussian replied as they piled into the car. "Yes, because the general fangirling is easy. You sit there holding a camera. That's it. The after effects, however, leave something to be desired." Liz giggled at his bewildered face, knowing that he desperately wished he could unsee what he had just witnessed.

"Still want to be in the Fangirl Army?" She asked, pulling out into the street.

"I'll stick with just being a visitor, thanks." He relaxed into the seat as they drove away and the mental images slowly faded. "So where to next?"

"You want to do that again?" Liz raised her eyebrow at Gil's question.

"Absolutly NOT." He said quickly, horrified. "I just thought that maybe we could hang out, seeing as it's not too late and my folks are expecting me at twelve" He lied about that last part, but he was sure his parents would understand.

"Um, sure." She replied, uncertain. "I'm actually kinda hungry [hahahaha! Kudos to anyone who caught that!], so maybe we could swing by McDonalds...?"

"Sure!" He agreed, trying (and failing) not to sound too enthusiastic.

The car ride to the nearest McDonald's was silent. Liz was enjoying the quiet, and Gilbert was inwardly freaking out, trying (and, once again, failing) to think of something inteligent to say.

"Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?" The faceless voice asked as they stopped at the drive-through menu.

"Thank you. May I have a double quarter pounder with cheese?" Liz turned in her seat to Gilbert "What do you want?"

"Same, I guess." He replied, impressed and relieved with her appitite. He hated those girls who ate just a leaf and were done.

"Anything else?" The voice asked.

"Another double quarter pounder with cheese, please." Liz replied.

"Anything else?"

"A medium coke and..." Liz looked over to Gil, who mouthed 'Same'. "Another medium coke."

"Anything else?"

"That's it."

"Please drive forward"

Liz drove forth to retrieve and pay for the food, but when they got to the window, Gilbert restrained her hands and brought out his wallet, insisting that he pay for the whole thing. Surprised by his newfound generousity, Liz let him pay.

After they got their food and started driving again, the Hungarian headed toward a nearby park.

"So dispite the suckish beginning, this has been pretty awesome." Gilbert commented as he sat down on one of the swings with his burger.

"Yeah. We haven't really hung out like this in a while..." Liz mused after swallowing her first bite. She sat on the other swing. They swung slightly as they ate their dinner, both waiting for the other to say something.

"It was nice of you to pay for everything." She said, trying to strike up some conversation.

"Don't mention it. I'm too awesome to make you pay" He said offhandedly, not really paying attention.

A bit annoyed, Liz returned to her silence, thinking 'you do it often enough'. Five minutes later, after he had finished his burger, Gilbert broke it.

"Once, I went out to the country, and I rode a horse." Gilbert said out of the blue, confusing his companion.

"That's a bit random..." Liz commented. Long done with her burger, she had been swinging a bit just to do something.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Gil replied, out of it. "But that horse was awesome. It was big and black. Coulda been a war horse. It was the first time I rode a horse, and it was intimidating, but still. I wanted to ride it." Liz waited patiently for the point of the story, wondering if there even was one. "So I asked my dad, and he said absolutely not. I pleaded, but all he did was list a bunch of safety rules and shit. Ludwig was on his side, so that night, I snuck down to the stables and tried to get on the beast."

"What happened?" Liz prompted after a long pause.

"I... I got kicked in the eye." Gil replied, ashamed. "I didn't know how to handle a horse properly." The Prussian kicked at the dirt below his swing, avoiding eye contact. "Luckily, Ludwig had heard me get up, and got there in just enough time to see me get hit. He called my dad in from the house and they did some medical whatchamacalit, and soon I was good as new." Liz nodded along to the story, sensing that the point of it was near. "After about three weeks I was allowed to excercise again, and my dad put all these strict rules on me so that I wouldn't get within ten feet of the stable, but every night I went and rode. First, I rode a sweet little pony, next a larger one, then a real horse, and working my way up, that last night I went for the awesome one again. I got on him without a problem, and when I was on, I got out into the pasture. Taking it slow, I rode that awesome horse in a circle over and over, but it wasn't enough. I started trotting, then I started flying, and it was the most awesome thing ever." Gilbert had a dreamy look on his face.

"And the point of this story is...?" Liz asked, still fuzzy as to how this related to anything.

"Well... It's just that... I never give up, Liz. I see a goal, and I achieve it." Gil looked strangely intense as he stared into her eyes.

"Is this about the Fangirl's Army? Because I thought that we had established that you _didn't_ want to join anymore." Liz asked, confused.

"N-no. It... It's not... It's just... forget about it." Gil mumbled, the intensity falling away as he coughed a bit, shrugging off the moment they had just had.

"Okay." Liz complied, giving her friend a strage look. Gilbert's always been a bit strange, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something.

**WOAH. That was large and in a different direction than I thought it would be. An intense chapter. Sorry if it was a bit OOC, but I thought that since he was alone with Liz, Gil would be a little strange...**

**Idk.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Reviews, por favor? Also, sorry Naffy. I don't even know what I'm doing at this point... D:**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello! I feel so HAPPY!**

**You guys are awesome! I have EIGHT REVIEWS! *does happy dance around laptop***

**SO that little deal from before... It's null and void. I just can't keep up with you guys! **

**So I'll try to update as much as I can, but concidering I don't really know what I'm doing, it will be dificult.**

**TO THE STORY!**

The next day, both Gil and Liz tried to pretend that they hadn't had a really intense moment the night before. The Frenchman didn't buy it.

"You went on a date!" Francis insisted, following his retreating friend down the hall. "L'amour was at your fingertips!"

"More like made me throw up!" Gil protested. "Have you ever seen Rod and Vash have sex? It was disgusting. I don't think that anything as awesome as Liz and me on a date could come after something as UN-awesome as Roderich and Vash... going at it."

They stepped into the classroom, where Liz met them. "Hey Gil!" She greeted her friend warmly at the door, ignoring the pervert that was licking his lips.

During the class, all Gilbert could think about was what he had said last night. 'Horses?' he asked himself in despair. 'Really? 'I never give up'?' He wanted to headdesk at the thought of how utterly un-awesome he must have sounded with that silly story. 'What even was that last night?' he pondered. He had payed and they had talked. The question of the hour was: 'Was it a date?'

Liz asked herself the same question as she tried to focus on her studies. It had been a normal outing at first. All business. Get in, tape it, get out. But then he had asked to go out, and she had suggested food, and then he payed for said food, so...

Was it really a date?

And worst of all:

Did she want it to be?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After class they were both broken out of their thoughts by the bell. Francis chuckled as he saw both of them jump out of their ponderous states simultaniously. They gathered their books, both oblivious to the other's struggle.

In the hallway, they went opposte ways, Liz to Clubs and Gil to Study Hall. As soon as he got to his study hall, the Prussian signed out and headed toward the Fangirl Club Room. He ha decided to deal with it in the most awesome and Gilbert-esque way. He needed to do the opposite than someone with a pansy crush. He was going to annoy the shit out of her.

Not many clubs had their own rooms in the Art Wing. They had to convice the principal to give them an old storage space because their video collection was getting so large. As Gil walked down the hallway, he thought about changing his strategy, but considering that he was almost to the door, he figured he should just stick with the plan. After all, it was _his_ plan. How could it not be awesome?

"Hey Liz!" Gilbert entered the room in a way that could only be described as 'sauntering'. He strolled up to where his crush was shuffling papers around at her podium, waiting for the last stray fangirls to arrive.

"Gil." She greeted him in a somewhat alarmed manner, fiddling with her papers nervously. She had assumed that she would have the whole period to gather her thought without being observed by him. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said last night, I'd rather just be a visitor, so this is me. Visiting." He sat down at a nearby chair, as the conversation caught the attention of a few fangirls. Some looked away, uninterested in heterosexual pairings, but other looked on in fascination. It was no secret that the Boss and her self-centered friend had the hots for eachother. It was their JOB after all, and even if it wasn't, the sexual tention between the two was immensly obvious. A couple girls were opposed to the match, some were avid supporters, and a few had bets on who would kiss who first, who would be the first to admit, etc.

Oblivious to her underlings' interest and understanding of the situation, the Hungarian just stared own her friend in an effort to get him to go away so that she could muddle through it all alone. She should have known that would have been too easy.

"So. Do you guys have some sort of Gavel of Awesomeness, or do you just bang Gilpan against the podium until everyone stops looking at child pornography?" Gil asked innocently. Wrong question, Gil. Wrong question.

"UGH! Just... Stop!" The emotions overwhelmed Liz as she didn't know whether to bang him over the head or kiss him. Because if she was being truthful with herself, she really wanted to kiss him. But she ignored that, ignored it all, and just ran out of the room. Gilbert looked distressed and bewildered, oblivious to the money changing hands behind him.

"What the fuck?" He asked, completely confused.

"GO!" Lilly pushed him out the door after her, and soon, he was sprinting down the hall, following her to the girls bathroom.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He yelled as he ran into the bathroom after her. A few girls gave her a weird look as they complied. "Liz! Liz, what did I do?"

He walked over to her stall as she tried to muffle her crying, or better yet, stop it altogether. He softened his voice, as if if he scared her she would run again. "Lizzy. What's wrong?"

She started at the childhood nickname. "I... I don't even know." She admitted.

"Well that sounds unawesome." Then a thought occurred to him. "This... this isn't Lady Syndrome, right?"

Liz laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not PMSing, Gil. I'm just... confused."

"Well can you get out of that stall so we can talk?" He pleaded gently. She stepped out slowly, drying her eyes on her sleeve. Her hair was half down, half up, and her face was streaked with wet spots. He thought she was... awesome.

"What... what was last night?" She asked as they slid down the wall to a sitting position. The sinks were on their right, the stalls to their left, and the door a few meters in front of them.

"Well..." Gil asked uncomfortably. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around hers.

"Is it safe to call it a date?" He inquired, hope apparent in his voice. After a pause that seemed like a millenium, she replied.

"I'd like that."

"Awesome."

So with that, they stood up, brushed themselves off, and returned to the Fangirl's Army as if nothing had changed. The only difference was that they were holding hands, and Liz's cheeks were slightly red and puffy.

When they arrived at the room, the fangirls cheered, and money was collected and distributed, as the betting had built into a formidable gamble in the time that the lovebirds were away.

"Get back to work!" Liz snapped at them, trying to return to the previous tasks, but the words weren't as harsh as she had intended, because she had a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled to the crowd of fangirls. "Enough yaoi! Somebody catch this awesomeness on camera!" And with that, the self-dubbed 'most awesome person in the world' dipped his new girlfriend and kissed her until neither of them knew which way was up or down.

A Frenchman hovered in the doorway, admiring the specticle of 'amour'. He chuckled, leaving the fangirls, their leader, and his currently occupied friend to their partying. "Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire."

"So you lookin' for a girlfriend, Gilly?" She asked as they broke for air.

"Well, you know, Lizzy" He replied smirking. "I need an awesome girlfriend for an awesome me."

**Well. Cheesy ending is CHEEEEESY! :3**

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but one, it's LATE, and two, I figure Liz wouldn't be the kind to angst around after she figured out her feelings. She would either do something drastic, or state her feelings plain as day. In this case it was something drastic because she hadn't quite figured them all out yet, so Gilly just muddled them up. :D**

**An epilogue soon to follow! Also, I might amp up the rating to T, just because the yaoi mentionings are strong, and it's not like Gil had a very PURE mind... O.O**

**Translation: Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire means I thought he could do it. I used a shitty online translator, so correct me if I'm wrong!**


	6. AWESOME epilogue!

**A/N:**

**You guys are so lucky I'm so review-driven! Okay, so this is LONG over-due, but I have an excuse! For one, I finished Show and Tell, another one of my stories if any of you care, AND I was ALMOST done with this, when my computer decided to freak out and i LOST IT ALL! So sorry for a duct-tape epilogue, but I kinda had to re-do it, which is something that is VERY hard to do, as most writers will understand.**

**ENOUGH STALLING! TO THE EPILOGUE!**

_Dear Journal,_

_HELLO! It's the Awesome Gilbert with another update on his awesome life!_

_So Liz and I went to McDonalds and to the park to go on the swings for our anniversary! Normally I would NOT care about something so pansy as an ANNIVERSARY, but it was actually kinda fun...?_

_I mean, the entire time she made fun of me by randomly bringing up horses and then laughing, and she made me pay (well... I payed, but if I didn't, I know she wouldn't have made out with me!) , but it was... it was sorta sweet._

_We had what we had that first time... not like I remembered or anything pansy like that, but she reminded me, so I figured why not..._

_At the park we swung a bit and talked and ate and stuff... and kissed... AWESOMELY!_

_And she didn't whack me with her frying pan the ENTIRE TIME! (though she still threatened it!)_

_Gotta go! She's here~!_

"You're so cute!" Liz smirked when she walked into her boyfriend's room only to find him laying on his bed, on his stomach, writing in his diary like a teenage girl.

"I'm not- It's not- I just- IT'S LUDWIG"S!" The flustered Prussian tried to deny, deny, deny as he slammed his dia- JOURNAL shut and lept off the bed.

"Oh! So you just happened to be WRITING in Ludwig's diary?" The smirk got wider as she cornered him. Her boyfriend was adorable when he was flustered.

"It's a JOURNAL!" He insisted, before adding "And I was just commenting about how stupid his descriptions of Feli were in the margins! Have you seen this thing? 'his soft amber eyes are mesmerizing'" He tried to think of a fake quote on the spot so that he might convince Liz of his manliness. Not that he had to prove anything! He LEAKED manliness! He had manliness to spare!

"Oh! Well then hand it over! I wanna see the cuteness!" Liz tried to get the diary from Gil and he leaped away, terrified that she might read it all.

"NO!" He floundered for a good excuse as he hopped away from his girlfriend, the dia- JOURNAL in his hand held high above his head. "It's... nothing! He just scribbles some shit about how his day went and meetings and homework! IT"S NOTHING!" By this point, Liz has gotten out her frying pan and Gilbert was close to admitting defeat. She grabbed his diary and threw it carelessly across the room. She stepped forward and kissed her confused boyfriend sofly. When she pulled away she murmured in his ear.

"I would never read your diary." She mubled sweetly. "I just like to see you blush." At that he turned scarlett, much to the delight of his girlfriend, and they headed out for lunch at a new restaurant that had just opened up.

"So..." Gilbert broke through the comfortable silence as they headed down the street. The restaurant was within walking distance. "Last night... I just wanted to ask..." Liz urged him on with an open facial expression as she looked him in the eye, letting him know she was listening. "Well... did you want a present for the anniversary...?"

"You don't have to go to any trouble..." Liz had been thrown off by this question, as she had been expecting something more serious. "I wasn't expecting anything..."

"Awesome!" Gil replied happily. Liz was a bit disturbed at her boyfriend's reply. She hadn't necesarily been expecting anything from the clueless, slightly self-centered boy, but that didn't mean she minded a present or two.

It was then that they arrived at the restaurant, and they quickly got a table and settled into their chairs. Gilbert was acting unusually civilized, and Liz was getting suspicious.

"You know why it's awesome?" Gil asked as if there hadn't been a break in the conversation. "Because I love surprising you." Liz looked confused for only a moment when suddenly she got it. He called over their waiter, and Liz only got more confused. Did he or did he not get her a present? Then, the waiter noded at something Gil said to him and left.

"What was that about?" She asked, becoming slightly agitated.

"Oh nothing." He waved the strange occurence away without a thought. "I just wanted to see something..."

"See what?" She was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." He said nothing more, causing Liz to become angry. This is NEVER a good thing. She lifted her frying pan (Where the hell did that come from?) and raised it in a threatening way, ignoring the people that were staring.

"Tell. Me." Like some sort of dark angel, she kept her voice even and calm, but terrifying none the less. There was a dark aura around her that could rival Ivan's, and Gil knew that if he did not wish to be injured, he would need to tell her.

"Well, you see..." The waiter arrived once more, holding a bag that looked suspiciously like a present. "You may LOVE it when I'm flustered, but it's AWESOME when you're angry." He would have said he adored it when she was angry, but it would sound too pansy, so he settled on his default word. Handing her the bag, he leaned forward, eager to see it opened.

"You..." She just smiled knowingly at her boyfriend's antics. He would never learn. She started unwrapping the gift, gracefully pulling out tissue paper. At first it seemed like tissue paper was the only thing the bag held, but under further examination, it was revealed that there was something else as well. It was small but slightly heavy. As the last piece of colorful tissue paper was lifted, Liz found a delicate charm bracelet.

"It's so beautiful~!" Liz exclaimed with awe as she inspected it. It was silver, with five small charms, the right two were delicate little figures. The charm to the farthest right was a young girl holding a flower, and the other one to the right was an older girl holding a... "Is that a camera?" She asked in wonder as she tried to confirm the thought.

"Yup!" Gil answered proudly. He had tried to make it all perfect. His girlfriend couldn't tear her eyes away from the detailed bracelet. The left two charms were also figures. The farthest was a young boy holding some sort of toy car, and the other was an older boy holding...

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the star-looking thing in the older boy's hands. He was looking upward.

"It's a wish..." Gil had debated not putting it in there, but he supposed since she was his girlfriend she wouldn't mind SOME mushy stuff... "I... I wanted you to be my girlfriend for a long time..."

"Gilbert..." She knew how special this moment was, and she tried to make it last as long as she could. "_Thank_ you." That was all she needed to say. He understood. She looked back at the bracelet. Although she tried to savor those deep moments with her usually goofy boyfriend, she thought it kind of awkward, as she was so used to him being... GILBERT. The middle charm was the largest. It had two figures: a boy and a girl. they looked about in their teens, and they were holding hands, but where their hands would be, there was a large heart.

"I'll wear it every day." She promised as she attemped to put it on. She was struggling with the clasp, when Gilbert reached over and did it for her. He looked over to her, almost shyly.

"That'd be awesome."

**Yaaaaaaaaay for cheesy-ness! This came out sorta like a one shot in the same reality, but I wasn't quite ready to let this story go...**

**Also, I feel like where we left it was too 'and they all lived happily ever after', and I wanted to make some sort of concrete time flow where they ARE happy and you see that. ALSO sorry for OOC ness, but I was using some outside influences for this one...**


End file.
